The Love For Chaos
by kareall51
Summary: Tsunayuki-hime Sawada is now 16. She and Reborn, a.k.a Renato, are lovers. It is during her first or second year of high school. She is learning how to be Vongola Decima while going to school.


The sun rises over the sleeping town of Namimori. The wind lightly whipped through the trees, gently rustling the leaves. In a certain house, a brunette was asleep in her bed and was oblivious to the sounds around her, as she was in her dreamland. The hitman slowly stalked toward her, mallet firmly in hand. As he reached her bed, he slammed the mallet down on top of the brunet's head.

"OWW! Renato! Did you have to hit me?" Tsunayuki asked.

Her head throbbed in pain. Standing in front of the poor teenager, stood Reborn, or Renato, as he lets Tsunayuki call him. He was back to his right age, as in before the Arcobaleno curse, a week or two after the Arcobaleno battles. Smirking slightly, he kneeled to her level.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have to get ready for school," he says.

She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:15 a.m. "Renato, I have enough time to get ready. School starts a bit late today so I do not have to be in until 9."

Renato smiled lightly. "Ah, but you still have your morning exercises to do."

She smiles. "Yes. I know."

Tsunayuki Sawada, sixteen years old, and soon-to-be mafia donna. She is the last _blood_ candidate and was learning since she was 14. Her father brought this on her due to being CEDEF's boss and being a descendant of Vongola Primo. As soon as she heard his excuses the day he came back home, she smacked him across the face, and walked out the door with her overnight bag packed. When she found out about Xanxus and what Timoteo did to him, she was PISSED! Tsunayuki yelled at the mafia boss and said that no matter what, family is family. He should not just do that to his son because he was wrong about how he went about telling Xanxus that he was adopted and what transpired from that.

"Renato," she said.

The hitman stood in front of her, looking down into her chocolate-amber eyes. "Yes, Tsunayuki-hime?"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Yes, a kiss. The two have been dating since they came back from the future and after he regained his adult body. Renato wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and pulled her into his body. He growled and started to devour her mouth. Tsunayuki gladly went with it as he deepened their kiss. A minute went by and he gently pulled back, looking at her face. Her pupils are dilated, cheeks flushed, and has swollen lips that formed into a smile.

"I love you, Renato."

"And I, you, hime."

Tsuna glanced at the time and sighed. It was time for school. Hugging her boyfriend, she grabbed her things and ran outside. Waiting at her gate, was Hayato Gokudera, her Storm, and Yamamoto Takeshi, her Rain. The two looked her way, smiles appearing.

"Tsunayuki-hime! Good morning," Hayato says.

"Yo, Tsunayuki-chan! Morning," greeted Takeshi.

She smiled at them. "Morning, boys. Let's get going or we are going to be bitten to death by Kyoya."

They walked to school, chatting about some boring topics. As they neared the gates, they noticed that Kyoya was leaning against the wall next to the school gates.

"Morning, Kyoya," Tsunayuki greeted as she walked by.

He grunted a greeting and nodded at the other two that were with her. They headed into the class and sat down in their seats. Kyoko and Hana walked up to Tsunayuki's desk and shared greetings.

"So, how's the boyfriend?" Hana asked.

"He's doing fine," Tsunayuki says. "He woke me up this morning again with that mallet of his. I surprised him though when I kissed him good morning."

"That's good, Tsunayuki," says Kyoko. "I wish could get someone like that, who won't treat me like I'm fragile 24/7."

"With these monkeys, you won't be able to find a decent person like that," Hana says.

After she said that, the teacher walked in and class started. As the teacher droned on about something she already knew, Tsunayuki discreetly pulled out her phone.

 **Renato, the teacher is boring. You already taught me this.**

 _Tsunayuki, the teacher is not meant to be boring. They are supposed to teach the students. Just because you already know, does not mean the others do, too._

 **But, Renato, I need something to do. I am not going to be stuck listening to this and not do anything productive with my time.**

 _You are texting me. Is that not productive enough for you?_

 **Ren, texting you and being with you is always being productive. You are keeping me interested, though.**

 _Anyone try to bully you again?_

 **No. Kyoya has been scaring the ones that try and Hayato and Takeshi threaten them in case Kyoya is not there. I am fine, my love. You worry too much about me.**

 _Damn right, I do. You get into the most trouble with your bad luck. I have every right to worry about you when I am not there to protect you._

 **Renato~. I gotta go. It is lunch and the others are waiting.**

 _Alright. See you at home._

 **Bye.**

Tsunayuki put her phone away and headed to the roof to meet her friends. They went to the roof and sat down. Tsunayuki handed a bento over to Kyoya.

"Mom made some hamburger steak for you. She asked that I give this to you during lunch," she says.

"Hn," Kyoya grunted as he took the bento and started to eat.

Shortly after everyone started eating, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition started acting up. She looked around the roof to see where her Intuition was pointing her to. As she looked, she saw a shadow coming from behind the door that was access from the roof. Tsunayuki stood up, slipping her gloves on and going into Hyper Dying Will mode. The others notice and stand, bringing their weapons out for the oncoming fight.

"Who's there? Come on out. I know you are hiding behind the door," Tsuna says, amber eyes glowing.

The shadow moved forward and moved into the light. Tsunayuki gasped and threw herself into the man's arms.

"Reborn! Why are you here?" She asks the Sun Ex-Arcobaleno.

He smiles lightly at her and nodded in her friends' direction. "An assassin was nearby. I was walking towards here when I felt the flames. It was a storm. Apparently, some family sent the person out to kill you so the Vongola can die out."

She frowns. "Why would that help them though? The next most powerful famiglia is the Chiavarone Famiglia. Dino would be heading the alliance, until he has an heir."

Renato shakes his head. "I don't know. I came to check on you before I called this into headquarters."

Tsunayuki smiles and leans into the hitman's embrace, "Thank you, Renato," She whispers.

He hugs her in understanding and pulls back to look at the Guardians. Ryohei, Kyoko, and Hana are smiling in relief and in happiness for the couple. The others, Hayato, Takeshi, and Kyoya, Mukuro is still in prison, are giving up depression and jealousy waves. He smirks at them and Kyoya growls in irritation. Renato says goodbye to Tsunayuki and heads back home. The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. They all hurry to pack their things and go to class.

The end of the school day came and the students all headed home. Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi go to Tsuna's house so that they could do their homework together.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna says as she enters the house,

Nana comes out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Okaeri, Tsu-chan. It's nice to see you two again, Haya-chan, Takeshi."

"Hi Nana-san," They both say.

"Mom, we're going up to my room to study. I'll be back down in a bit to grab snacks for us," Tsuna says as they climb the stairs.

"Okay, Tsu-chan. I'll have everything set up for you when you do," Nana answers.

They walk into Tsunayuki's room. Her bed against the far wall, covered in books and papers. The table in the middle is also covered in papers. Hayato and Takeshi blink at the mess.

"Tsunayuki-hime, why are there so many papers in here?" Hayato asks.

She grimaces. "Paperwork. Nono sends me some of his, with Reborn, every now and then to get me used to it. All this is from the past month alone. I am only halfway through this and there is still more coming."

Both teens flinch at that. "Wow, Tsuna. That's a lot of papers to fill out," Takeshi says.

"Yes, I have to fill them out, sign them, file them in correct order, and give them to Reborn at the end of the month. Which is in," Tsuna looks at the calendar. "Four days. I have four days to complete the rest of it and it took me this long to complete half of them. I'll have to do overnighters just to finish."

Hayato brightens. "Why don't we help you?"

Tsuna's shocked. "What?"

"We need to learn, anyways. Even though we are going to be your guardians, we will have our own paperwork to complete and file," Hayato explains.

Renato smirks. "Gather all the guardians. The paperwork will be split into piles for each guardian. The Storm will have the current storm's paperwork and so on. All paperwork needs to be completed in four days. Get to work."

Everyone looked at Renato, then at the paperwork. The silence could be split with a knife. The boys were so pale as they stared at the stacks of papers. Reborn smiled menacingly.

"Well, you boys volunteered yourselves," he said.

Hayato glowered, while Takeshi laughed nervously, staring at the enormous piles of paper that seemed to multiplying every second that past.


End file.
